A known seat assembly is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-48840. According to the disclosed seat assembly that is retractable and stored within a concave portion formed in a vehicle floor, a seatback is folded on a seat cushion from a seating position and a lock device engaging the seat with the vehicle floor is released so that the seat assembly is retractable. Then, a user moves the seat manually into the concave portion to store.
According to the disclosed seat assembly, a complicated operation is required in a specified order for storing the seat within the concave portion. In addition, the seat has not been configured to keep a constant posture in process of being stored within the storage space and thus a user is required to support a portion of the weight of the seat and carefully proceed the operation of storing.
Thus, a need exists for a seat assembly for a vehicle that is easily retracted within the space in the vehicle floor and returned to a seating position so that a burden on a user is reduced.